A water cooled internal combustion engine requires a radiator to remove heat from the coolant. The heat is removed by air passing through the fins of the radiator. If the fins become clogged with dirt and debris, the cooling efficiency of the radiator is reduced and the engine might overheat.
Construction and earthmoving machines operating in harsh environments frequently require cleaning of the radiator fins to remove dirt that accumulates. These machines also operate under heavy load conditions, thus increasing the heat generated by the engine. Downtime and repairs due to heat-related problems are costly.
As another example, semi-tractor trucks may be driven hundreds of miles per day on highways. As they travel at highway speeds, debris accumulates in the fins of the radiators, which reduces the engine cooling capability. A semi-tractor truck is usually hauling a heavy load, which causes the engine to work harder and generate more heat. Once again, downtime and repairs due to heat-related problems are costly.
Several attempts in the prior art have been made to overcome the problem of keeping the fins of a radiator clean. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,292, Garberick discloses a system for spraying a cleaning agent against the coils of a heat exchanger to remove dirt and debris. The spray interval can be automated with a timer to eliminate operator involvement. However, there is no indication that the heat exchanger coils require cleaning when the sprayer is activated, and there is no indication that the coils are adequately cleaned when the spray cycle is complete.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.